Five Moments In A Post Apocalyptic World
by Linkin41
Summary: Five out of order moments after a zombie outbreak occurs in Greendale. Completely AU.
1. Sing Me To Sleep

And now for something completely(sort of) different! I've had this idea for a while now, but the following Smiths song was what really made me write this particular fic. I do not own Community or The Smiths or the song "Asleep." Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

After the rest of the group had said their goodbyes to Britta, Jeff stepped in to the boarded off area and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Britta responded back softly, "so they picked you?"

"None of them could do it," Jeff answered, sliding down the wall and sitting next to Britta on the makeshift cot on the floor, "so I said I would."

"I'm glad it's you," Britta said, "you won't back out."

"I can't back out. I don't have that choice."

Jeff took a glance down at her exposed shoulder, sympathetically wincing at the tar-black wound.

"It really burns," Britta saw the look on his face, "it won't matter though soon enough."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you fast enough."

"I was caught off guard. Not your fault."

"We still should have got there faster."

"Jeff I don't think this is the right time to play the blame game. I think it's a little late now."

The two lapsed into silence, the only sound being the ticking of Jeff's watch.

"This isn't going so well," Jeff broke the silence, "I'm supposed to talk about the happier times we had."

Britta snorted, "Is that what Shirley told you to do?"

"Actually it was Annie. She feels you should remember happier memories."

"Of course she would."

"Personally, I think it's a horrible idea."

"Because of what you have to do?"

"It doesn't feel right. Sure, let's share all those great times we had before I…"

Jeff couldn't say the words out loud, not when he already felt his stomach churning at what he was going to do in a few moments.

"Sing me a song."

Jeff blinked at Britta for a few moments, "What?"

"Sing me a song."

"You want me to sing you a song?"

"Do you not understand what I said? Should I say it slower for you?"

Jeff chuckled, "I can't really carry a tune."

"You have a better voice than I do."

"Are you sure you want me to sing you a song? Not Shirley or Annie or Troy?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why?"

"Because it's better than sharing happy memories right?"

Jeff took this into consideration.

"Also because you're one of the closest friends I've ever had."

"Really? Out of everyone in the group?"

"When we first met, even though you were trying to get in my pants, you actually liked me for who I was. You accepted me for who I was. I didn't meet many people that did until you and, well, the rest of the group."

Jeff sighed, Britta had won, "Any requests?"

"Do you know any Smiths songs?"

"The Smiths?"

"Seemed appropriate."

Jeff wracked his brain, "I know one. I learned it to impress this girl in high school who was a huge Smiths fan."

"How did that turn out?"

"She laughed at me."

"Wow, you didn't get the girl? Shocker."

"That should tell you how bad my voice is."

"Just sing the damn song, we don't have much time."

Jeff cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I...I want to go to bed…"

Britta looked over to him when he stopped singing, "It could be much worse. Please, continue."

Jeff nodded to her, "Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. And then leave me alone. Don't try to wake me in the morning cause I will be gone..."

"Why did you stop now?"

"I can't sing the rest of it."

"You don't know the words?"

"I do, that's why I can't."

Britta shut her eyes for a moment, trying to remember the next line of lyrics.

"Don't feel bad for me," Britta picked up, albeit off-key, "I want you to know. Deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go."

Jeff felt a sharp pang of grief shoot through his heart, "This isn't such a good song…"

"We'll sing it together," Britta suggested, "I'll sing the parts you...can't. Please?"

"Fine," Jeff couldn't shut down the suggestion, "where were we?"

"Deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go," Britta sang once more.

"Right," Jeff hummed the melody before picking up where Britta left off, "Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore. Sing to me, sing to me. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore."

"Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know. Deep in the cell of my heart, I really want to go."

"There is another world, there is a better world. Well, there must be. Well, there must be. Well, there must be. Well, there must be. Well…"

Jeff glanced over to Britta and noticed she wasn't breathing. He wiped the few tears that had fallen, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye," Jeff murmured as he pushed himself to his feet.

He wrapped his fingers around the pistol and pulled it from the back of his jeans, aiming it at her head. She had barely opened her eyes, sitting upright and baring her teeth at Jeff before he pulled the trigger.


	2. A Plan is Put into Place

I almost thought to not post the rest of this after hearing the news of Dan Harmon being forced out of being the showrunner, simply because no one is happy right now and well, this isn't entirely cheery either. But I thought, what the hell, I planned to update daily until it's finished and so here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Get in! Hurry!"

Troy yanked Annie into the car when she was within arms length, closing the door and speeding off.

"That was way too close," Troy said, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "the rotten ones could have gotten you."

"Where's Abed," Annie asked.

"He's already at Pierce's. I grabbed his things too while we were in there."

"That means Britta made it too. What about Shirley and Jeff? Any word?"

"Not yet. Hopefully they made it too."

Annie made a small noise every time Troy would hit one of the rotten ones in the road as they made their way to Pierce's.

"They're already dead anyway," Troy said as he hit another one.

"What if that was a normal person?"

"Then I just saved them from becoming rotten."

Annie fell silent. She couldn't argue with that kind of logic. As Troy pulled into Pierce's mansion, Annie couldn't help but notice a blood trail leading to the wide open front door.

"Troy," Annie pointed to the ground as Troy came around to her side of the car.

His eyes followed the trail up to the door, "I don't have anything to defend myself with."

"Then stay close," Annie reached into her small purse and pulled out a gun.

"You have a gun?"

"I used to live in a bad neighborhood."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Of course I do! Just stay quiet!"

Troy gave her a nod as they began to move to the door. When they stepped inside the foyer, they found pools of blood on the floor.

"ABED, BRITTA," Troy called out in a panic, "PIERCE!"

"Troy! You could have alerted rotten ones," Annie scolded him.

"Troy? Annie?"

"ABED," Troy shouted once again.

Abed ran into the foyer, sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Oh my god, you're covered in blood," Annie exclaimed, "what happened and where's Britta and Pierce?"

"Backyard, follow me," Abed said before running off.

Troy took off after Abed, Annie hesitating in the foyer.

"What about Shirley and Jeff," Annie shouted.

"Not here yet," Abed responded.

"Then I'll wait here for them," Annie wasn't sure she wanted to see what was in the backyard yet.

Troy's shriek a few moments later confirmed that there was definitely something horrible in the backyard. She suddenly turned her head when she heard a shuffling sound coming from behind her. Annie raised her gun at the open door, waiting for a rotten one to appear. It was lowered quickly however when Jeff and Shirley were in her sight.

"Get inside," Annie said between clenched teeth, "shut the door."

Shirley looked around when she stepped inside, clutching Ben in her arms, "Oh my lord…"

Jeff shut the door behind him, turning to look at the mess, "What the hell? Annie?"

"I don't have any idea what happened here," Annie decided to answer all the usual questions straight away, "Abed knows and he's in the backyard with the others. Yes I have a gun, I got it when I lived above Dildopolis. Where's Andre and the kids?"

Shirley shook her head, leaving the room and going in the direction of the backyard. Annie's eyes went to Jeff, looking for an answer.

"Elijah and Jordan were in school when the outbreak happened. They tried to evacuate all the kids, but it was too late. They were overwhelmed by them," Jeff answered, "and Andre sacrificed himself to help us escape."

"Oh."

"Can you tell me why we're calling the zombies 'rotten ones' again?"

"Shirley suggested it. She didn't like the z-word and Abed agreed that it was over-used along with 'infected' and 'walkers.' Also because that's what they are. They're rotten walking corpses."

"Oh."

"Everyone is in the backyard. We should join them, they'll tell us what happened."

"Right."

Jeff trailed behind her as Annie walked hastily to join the others. The two of them found their friends around the pool, looking into the water. Annie curiously stepped forward to take a peek, only to yelp and drop her gun in the process.

"They got in somehow," Britta explained, trying her best to clean the blood off of her face, "when Abed and I got here they were already attacking him and we had no choice…"

Jeff picked up Annie's gun, handing it back to her as he looked down into the pool. Pierce and a few rotten ones were floating in the pool, their heads obviously beaten in.

"You waited until after he turned right," Jeff's eyes flicked between Abed and Britta.

"Of course we did," Britta said.

"How did you even kill them," Shirley asked, the others surprised to hear her voice.

Abed nodded over to the other side of the pool where a wooden table leg and a frying pan lay with caked on blood and tissue.

Jeff sighed, "We can't stay here."

"What do you mean," Troy asked, "of course we can. Pierce may be...you know...but I'm sure he wouldn't-"

"That's not what I meant," Jeff said, "if those things already got in, there's a chance more could break in."

"Not if we barricade ourselves," Abed pointed out.

"So we can become sitting ducks for the rotten ones," Jeff countered, "we need to keep moving. Not staying in one place for long."

"Isn't that much more dangerous than just staying here," Annie asked.

"It's much better than just sitting here and hoping for the best," Jeff said.

"He's right," Britta said, "if we just sit here, it means we gave up. That we've accepted that we're going to die eventually either by them, by starving or possibly by killing each other. If we're constantly on the move, it means we're survivors and that we're going to fight with everything we got. I don't know about you, but I'd rather die fighting than sitting here and hoping this thing will pass."

"That was...really well said," Jeff said in surprise.

"Thank you," Britta smiled.

"We should vote on this," Troy suggested, "raise your hand if you agree with Jeff."

Everyone's hand shot up. Well, everyone except for Shirley.

"It's not that it's a bad idea," Shirley explained, "but I have Ben and moving constantly isn't practical."

"We're not going to leave you behind," Annie said, "no way."

"Yeah and we'll make sure Ben is safe," Troy said, "all of us will."

Shirley bit her lip, still not convinced.

"Shirley, look at me," Jeff said, approaching her.

Her eyes landed on his.

"Before Andre died, I promised him that I would take care of you and Ben," Jeff placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "no matter where we go or what happens, I'm going to make damn sure that he's safe."

Jeff looked behind him at the determined faces of his friends.

"And they will too," Jeff turned back to her, "because he is going to be the future now and we need to protect that future."

The group waited on baited breath for any response from Shirley. A minute later she gave Jeff a nod.

"I'll go," Shirley said, looking down at Ben, "we'll both go."

The group sighed in relief.

"So, what the next plan of action," Britta asked.

"I think we should stay here for the night and figure out where we should go. In the morning, we'll gather supplies and hit the road," Abed said, looking to Jeff for approval.

"Good plan, Abed," Jeff said before looking to Troy, "I'm sure Pierce has a collection of maps somewhere right?"

"He's has an entire map room," Troy replied, "I used to sleep in there sometimes and dream about sailing the seven seas."

Jeff laughed, letting go of all the tension he had balled up inside, "Lead the way, Captain."


	3. A Beacon of LightSticking to the Plan

I don't know if you know this, but every review means a lot to me. So, I'm glad you guys really like this. And now, the next chapter.

* * *

"That was nice of you," Abed said when Jeff stepped out of the boarded off room.

"You heard all of that," Jeff asked, "what were you doing here?"

"I just heard you two singing and what happened after," Abed said, "Troy said I should check up on you. Make sure you didn't get bitten."

"What would you have done if I didn't follow through and got bitten?"

"Run."

Jeff looked to the floor, "They're waiting for us."

Abed gave him a nod and led the way back to the group who were gathered around a small fire. The three of them looked up, waiting for Abed or Jeff to speak.

"She's gone," Jeff answered, plopping himself down between Annie and Troy.

Shirley cradled Ben in her arms, quietly humming a tune to him. Jeff was sure it was Amazing Grace.

"We should give her a proper burial," Abed suggested, "like we did with Pierce."

"Of course," Jeff said, "we'll do that early tomorrow. Then we pack up and get going."

"Even after this we're still sticking to the plan," Annie asked.

"Yes, we are," Jeff turned to her, "Britta would want us to stick to it."

"I'm not sure-"

"We lost Pierce before we even came up with the plan," Jeff reminded her, "staying in one place isn't going to help us."

"Moving from place to place hasn't been helping either."

"There's nothing else we can do. If you have a better plan, then let us know."

"I'm sorry Jeff, but I don't feel right burying her here and then leaving. She should be buried in Greendale with Pierce."

"We're not going back to Greendale and we're especially not traveling for hours with a dead body."

"Why not?"

"Well one, it's unsanitary and the smell would be awful. Two, we're not going back until it's safe."

"You think it's safe here or anywhere else," Annie stood up, frustrated, "this plan is stupid and I'm not having any part of it."

She began marching toward the exit, not turning back.

"Annie, wait," Troy called out to her.

"I have my gun," Annie called back, "I'm not completely stupid like some people!"

Jeff sighed, turning to see Abed, Troy, and Shirley looking to him.

"You better get her before she gets hurt," Shirley said, scowling.

"She doesn't want to see me," Jeff said.

"I don't care," Shirley said, "you get her or I'll lock you out there tonight."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you sure you want to try me right now? Go."

Jeff frowned, picking up his machete before he followed Annie's path out the door. He found her outside, leaning against the wall and looking straight ahead.

"Don't come any closer," Annie raised her gun as she saw Jeff out of the corner of her eye, pointing it at him, "I heard Shirley send you out here. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you for that."

"I know that," Jeff kept his distance.

"Ha, finally something you know," Annie lowered the gun.

"What happened to you? What happened to sweet, optimistic Annie?"

"What happened to cynical, uncaring Jeff? You've gone soft."

"I asked first."

"The world ended, Jeff. I need to be this to survive. You can't survive being sweet and optimistic. I refuse to have what happened to Britta to happen to me."

"I want to hold on to the off-chance that a cure will discovered or that this dies out naturally. I like having hope."

Annie's eyes flicked over to him, "Hope? You still have hope?"

"I do. It's odd, but it's nice to have it."

"If only hope killed rotten ones."

"Annie, this isn't you."

"Well, you aren't you either."

"Just because you want to survive, it doesn't mean to lose who you are. Don't be like this, it doesn't make you any better than the rotten ones."

Annie bit her lip and considered this.

"You know what Britta said to me one time in a drunken stupor?"

Annie raised a brow.

"Don't ask, but she said that you were a beacon of light. I was confused, but I think she meant that. That she admired you and I don't think she would want that light to be extinguished."

Annie gave him a slight smile, "Then I won't let that light be extinguished."

"There's the Annie I know," Jeff returned the smile.

"Thanks Jeff and I'm sorry I called you stupid."

"You were upset and mourning, it's understandable. Let's head back in, it's almost lights out and I'm first on watch."

Annie shook her head, "I'll take first watch. After what you had to do, you might need rest."

"After that, I'm not going to sleep well," Jeff chuckled humorlessly.

"We'll both do watch then. I'll keep you company."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Come on, the others will think rotten ones got to us," Jeff stuck out his arm, "Milady."

Annie hooked her arm around his, "Milord."


	4. Family and the Four Corners

Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :D Anyway, here's the next(and lengthy) chapter.

* * *

It was outside of a lone general store near the four corners where the study group had planned their next raid. In the two weeks since the outbreak, they had adjusted quickly to the situation and discovered that each one of them had a special skill.

Jeff and Shirley did well with close range melee weapons. Jeff's particular favorite to have on hand was a long-bladed machete that he snatched up on an earlier raid of a weapons shop. Shirley preferred the blunt objects. Baseball bats, tire irons, and the occasional steel pipe just to name a few. While she did stay behind on most raids to take care of Ben, Shirley had shown she could hold her own while holding him. If Ben was able to show it, he'd be proud to have Shirley as a mom.

Troy's previous years of being a quarterback had paid off by making him an expert at long-range throwing. If it was sharp or flammable(or both, which he liked the most), then it was the perfect thing to toss at rotten ones.

Abed, Annie, and Britta had become the group's sharp shooters. Annie and Abed with guns, Britta with a bow and arrow. The group was skeptical when she picked them up at the weapon store raid, but surprised them all when she proved to be very adept at archery. She also knew a little too much about fire and what one could do with it, which meant making a lot of molotovs and other flammable items for Troy's arsenal. Annie had upgraded her tiny pistol for a long double barrel pistol, an older gun that caught her eye during the previous raid, and carried a sniper rifle that typically hung off a strap on her shoulder. Abed had a shot gun strapped to him at all times with a handgun housed in holster at his hip, a bandolier of ammo for both him and Annie strung across his chest.

Six of them gathered around the small table within the RV, something else they had acquired on the road(and fixed up thanks to Shirley), to plan out their raid on the gas station.

"Shirley, what does Ben need and what are we low on food wise," Jeff asked, picking up two dark blue duffle bag.

"Wipes, diapers, and getting more baby food wouldn't hurt," Shirley replied, "As far as food, we're good on beans. Try to find anything other than beans and get snack food to tide us over."

Jeff nodded before looking to Annie, "Do you need any more medical supplies?"

"Just the normal bandages and band-aids," Annie answered, "but we're running low on aspirin and ibuprofen. Having cold, fever, and allergy medicine would be great if you can get some. Oh, hydrogen peroxide and alcohol too."

"Alcohol," Jeff raised a brow.

"Vodka would be good to have in case I'm stitching up someone. Takes the edge off a bit."

"Right," Jeff glanced around at the others, "anything else we should pick up?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Abed, you're coming with me," Jeff pointed to Britta, Troy, and Annie, "you three are lookouts. Have your weapons at the ready."

The three nodded.

"Shirley, hold the fort."

"Roger," Shirley replied.

Abed sprung up and followed Jeff to the door.

"Don't forget these," Abed passed out walkies for everyone, "communication is vital."

"We'll try to get this stuff," Jeff said, clipping his walkie to his belt and turning back to the group, "I can't guarantee anything."

"Just pick up what you can," Britta said, picking up her bow, "now go, we'll be right behind you."

Jeff nodded to her and went out the door with Abed trailing behind him.

"We should enter from the back," Abed suggested as he handed Jeff a handgun, "and take this."

"Good idea," Jeff responded, taking the gun and situating it in the waist of his jeans.

The two quietly went around to the back of the store, finding the back door off its hinges.

"Either rotten ones or it's already been raided through," Abed said.

"Let's find out," Jeff stepped inside first, making sure the coast was clear.

He gestured for Abed to follow him inside. The store, while damaged, still was fully stocked with various items ranging from decaying bananas to children's puzzle books. Once they made sure they were the only ones inside, Jeff picked up his walkie.

"Honey, I think we'll be able to get everything on the list."

"_Don't take too long, sweetie," _Troy answered, _"you might catch death out there."_

Jeff tossed a duffle bag to Abed, "We'll be home soon, sweetheart."

"I'll start at one end, you go to the other," Abed said, "we'll meet in the middle."

"Sounds like a plan," Jeff said before the two split.

Jeff started shoving things into the bag right away. Soup, beans(you can never have enough), canned meat, water, bandages. He even managed to find a few bottles of hydrogen peroxide. As he started putting a third bottle in the bag, he heard a click from behind his head. Jeff froze, trying to decide whether to get the gun or the machete.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," A female voice said behind him, "give me the bag and your weapons."

Jeff obliged the voice, not wanting a hole through his head. He passed the gun and the unsheathed machete before he gave the bag over.

"Walk to the register," The voice demanded.

Hands raised, he started toward the front of the store where he found Abed in the same situation as he was.

"Both of you, turn around."

They turned and found a group of four people, two men and two women, gathered around them with weapons raised. One of the women walked forward, the same one who had him at gunpoint Jeff assumed, and pressed the barrel of the gun against Jeff's chest.

"Don't shoot," Jeff said calmly to the woman, assuming she was the ring leader, "we were just passing through and we needed supplies."

"These are our supplies," The woman said sharply to him, "we came here first."

"Can't we work out something," Jeff asked, "you take half and we take half?"

"Half of what? The store," The woman shook her head, "not a chance. We're going to take what's in the bags here and your weapons and you're going to leave."

"What if we don't leave," Abed asked.

"Then we're going to have a problem," One of the men said as the jabbed a pistol into Abed's side.

"_Jeff, Abed, I've got them in my sights," _Annie's voice crackled over the walkie.

"_I do too," _Britta said, _"I'm ready to fire."_

"_I have molotovs today," _Troy said, _"ready to throw."_

The woman glared at Jeff, "There's more of you?"

"Of course there is," Jeff scoffed, "did you think it was just me and him?"

"I didn't see them," The woman said, "and how do I know if they're actually there or not? You could be bluffing."

"I'll prove it to you," Jeff said, "if you'll allow me to reach my walkie."

"Go for it."

Jeff quickly unclipped the walkie and held it up, "Britta, fire a warning shot. Our friends here think I'm bluffing."

An arrow suddenly whizzed by, piercing a bag of organic chips near the woman's head and making her jump.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to grab a bag of those for you," Jeff said before he clipped the walkie back to his belt.

"How many," The man asked.

"Six," Abed answered, "The two of us, the three outside and one in the RV. Actually seven including the baby."

"A baby," The man questioned.

"You saw the diapers in my duffle bag," Abed pointed out.

"How old?"

"A little over a year."

"You're lying," The woman said to Abed, "I need to see this baby for myself."

"I'm not letting you near that RV," Jeff said.

"Regina," The man turned to the woman, "let them go. They have a child."

"No Pablo, I don't believe them."

"We have been completely honest with you," Jeff said, "we have no reason to lie about having a child with us."

"_Jeffrey," _Shirley's voice came over the walkie, _"do you need me to go out there and help?"_

Jeff reached for his walkie again, "No, stay in the RV. How's Ben?"

"_He just woke up," _Shirley said, Ben cooing in the background.

"Don't worry about us," Jeff said, "we'll be back in a few minutes."

"_Don't take too long."_

Pablo looked to Regina again, "They have a baby to take care of. A family. Let them go."

Regina sighed, "Fine. Only on the condition that if we do give your weapons back, you won't attack us."

"We'll just take the supplies we need and get out," Jeff said, "we have no plans of attacking any of you unless you strike first."

"Sonja, give them their weapons. Armando, the bags. Pablo, you and I are going to supervise them and make sure they don't take more than their share."

"You can lower your weapons," Abed spoke into his walkie, "we worked it out. We'll be outside soon."

"_We'll be waiting," _Annie answered.

"Same plan as before," Jeff asked Abed.

Abed nodded, "We'll meet in the middle."

Pablo followed Abed back to where he found him, Regina and Jeff following suit in a different aisle.

"Sorry about that," Regina said as she watched Jeff threw medicine in the bag.

"I understand," Jeff responded, "your family right?"

"My brothers and sister. I'm the oldest. What about you? Your baby and your wife?"

"No, it's not like that. We were a college study group. It's a friend and her baby."

"You all seem like family though."

"We met each other three years ago and we grew into this family."

"By bond."

"Exactly."

The two wandered up and down the aisles, Jeff stopping every now and then to put something in the duffle bag.

"Pablo lost his wife and two kids a few days ago," Regina explained, "the dead ones got to them."

"That explains why he had a change of heart. My condolences."

"Where are you from and where are you heading?"

"Colorado and as far away from there as possible. You?"

"Vegas and we're heading to Texas."

"How bad is it?"

"We almost didn't make it out. I'm sure it's clear by now."

"Good to know."

"Was it just as bad for you?"

"Yep, we lost a friend before we even left."

"I'm sorry. My condolences."

Jeff and Regina ran into Pablo and Abed in the next aisle.

"I have a full bag," Abed patted it.

"I do too," Jeff looked between Pablo and Regina, "thank you for not killing us and giving us these supplies."

"Don't waste them," Pablo said.

"We never do," Jeff replied.

"Wait," Regina ran back to the front of the store and returned with two bags of chips, one of them being the punctured bag with the arrow still in it, "don't forget these."

Jeff took the chips, pulling the arrow out as he stuffed them in the bag. Abed and Jeff left through the front of the store, waving back at the group of brothers and sisters.

"Good luck," Abed said.

"You too," Regina replied.

The two only walked a short distance before they were joined by Troy, Britta, and Annie on the way back to the RV.

"I believe this is yours," Jeff handed the arrow back to Britta.

"Are you two okay," Annie asked.

"We're fine," Abed answered, opening the door to the RV.

As soon as Jeff pulled the door shut, the group along with Shirley had jumped on him and Abed, embracing them tightly.

"Guys, Abed and I are okay," Jeff said.

"You could have been killed," Britta said.

"What happened in there," Shirley asked.

"Some other group of survivors found them and had them at gun point," Troy explained.

"How in the world did you even manage to get them to let you go," Annie asked.

Jeff looked over at Ben in his carrier, giggling happily at the small dangling toy above him. He wriggled out of the group's grasp and took Ben into his arms.

"It was Ben," Jeff looked down at him with a smile, "Ben saved us."


	5. Hospital RaidBack To The Start

Here's the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts. You guys are the best.

* * *

In Page, Arizona, they found a house that wasn't completely destroyed and decided to stay for a few days. Annie noticed they weren't too far from the local hospital and she found herself low on medical supplies once more.

"If Troy and Britta would stop getting burned so much on their experiments, then I wouldn't be nearly out of everything," Annie said, gathering everyone in what used to be a kitchen.

"Hey! Those experiments pay off in the long run," Britta defended.

"Yeah, without those experiments we could have been dead by now," Troy agreed, "besides we aren't the only one's getting ourselves hurt. Didn't you have a bad ankle not too long ago? Didn't you do a face plant on the ground?"

"A rotten one grabbed my ankle, twisted it, and caused me to fall on my face," Annie shot back at him.

"Enough," Jeff put his hands up, "the point is that you're out of supplies, Annie, and that you need new stock."

"Exactly," Annie said, "the hospital not only would have the basic things I need, but it would have much better and stronger medicines. There could be other things people have left behind as well that we can take."

"So, hospital raid," Abed asked.

"Hospital raid," Jeff confirmed.

"I'd like to sit this one out," Britta said, "I'm not fond of hospitals, especially creepy ones where there are dead people walking around. I'll stay here and watch Ben."

Jeff looked to Shirley, "Looks like you're in."

"Just tell me what I need to do," Shirley replied.

"You and Abed will be look outs," Jeff began laying out the plan, "Annie, Troy, and I will go in and collect what we can find. First floor only."

"That's very limited," Annie pointed out, "How about just the first and second floor?"

"There's more risk if we go up to the second floor," Jeff explained, "there aren't many exits in case of an attack."

"But there wouldn't be much on the first floor."

"Fine, first and second floor. That's it."

Abed grabbed the duffle bags and passed them over to Jeff and Annie.

"This sounds like a two person job," Troy said, "why do you need me?"

"As Britta pointed out, there's probably rotten ones inside," Jeff said, "large groups of them."

"And my arsenal of molotovs and explosives would be able to kill a large group of them," Troy said in realization.

"Bingo," Jeff turned to Britta, "barricade yourself in and don't let anyone in unless you know it's us."

Britta nodded and picked up her walkie, "Stay safe you guys."

The rest of the group picked up their walkies and weapons before leaving the house and running the two blocks over to the hospital. Abed was instructed to stand outside the hospital entrance while Shirley was posted inside of the entrance. The remaining three crept silently through the halls of the hospital, not wanting to disturb any rotten ones if there were any.

"So far, so good," Troy whispered, "maybe they got lucky and evacuated everyone."

"Or they turned into rotten ones and left when they couldn't find any food," Annie said.

"Guys, stay on target," Jeff said, "Annie, do you know where they would keep all the supplies?"

"I don't see any storage down here, let's go up to the second floor," Annie replied.

Annie led the way up the staircase, pausing at the top step when she heard groans and shuffling from the other side of the door.

"Do you hear that," Annie pointed to the door.

Troy and Jeff stood still, straining their ears until they heard the same shuffling and groaning.

"Sounds like a large group," Troy commented.

"Crack the door and see where they are," Jeff said.

Annie quietly opened the door, poking her head through and having a look before turning back to the others.

"They're facing away from us," Annie whispered, "and I found the storage area. Follow me and stay quiet."

They nodded and quietly went through the door, Troy shutting it soundlessly. Annie led them to the end of the hall and opened the double doors.

"Take everything," Annie said in a low voice, "no matter what it is, take it."

They set to work quickly, shoving bottles and boxes into the duffle bags. In a far corner, Annie discovered a couple medical books stashed away on a shelf with a notebook full of various notes.

"Thank god for med students," Annie chuckled, tucking the books into a duffle bag Troy had been holding.

A shelf that Jeff had rifling through toppled over when he reached for the top shelf, clattering loudly to the floor.

"Shit," Jeff cursed, Annie and Troy leaping over the downed shelf and to the door. Jeff followed them out and saw the horde of rotten ones rushing toward them in the hall. Troy looked to a window and smiled.

"Fire escape," Troy pointed before digging around in his pocket and pulling out a grenade, "I've been waiting for the perfect time to use this."

"Where did you find that," Annie asked.

"No time, break the window and go down the fire escape," Troy said, "now!"

Troy tossed the bag to Jeff, shoving them toward the window before he pulled the pin. Annie used the butt of her gun to break the window and clear out the glass, her and Jeff tossing out both bags before they scaled down the fire escape. Troy barely made it out the window before the grenade went off, causing a huge explosion and blasting out the remaining glass in the window.

"_Jeff? Troy? Annie? Someone speak to me," _Shirley had shouted into the walkie.

"Large horde of rotten ones," Troy answered out of breath and climbing down the fire escape, "had to use a grenade. You okay?"

"_I'm outside with Abed! You could have warned us," _Shirley scolded, _"Did all of you make it?"_

"All of us are here and in tact," Jeff answered once his feet touched the ground.

"_Guys, get back here right now," _Britta's panicked voice came over the walkie, _"Rotten ones are trying to break in, they heard Ben crying. Wait...no! They're inside. I repeat, they've gotten inside!"_

"Shirley, Abed, go," Annie commanded, dropping down from the ladder, "We'll be right behind you."

Troy climbed down the fire escape quickly, breaking into a run once he hit the ground. Annie and Jeff snatched the duffle bags and followed closely behind. Even from two blocks away, they could hear their friends screaming. They didn't stop running until they reached the house, stopping to shoot and slash their way through rotten ones on the front lawn. They threw the bags inside and barricaded the front door and windows hastily before going to the back of the house and finding Abed cornered by three of them.

"Not my best friend," Troy surged forward and pulled them away from Abed before picking up a chair and bashing their heads in.

"THERE'S SIX OF THEM IN HERE HELP ME," Shirley shouted from the kitchen.

Annie and Jeff shoved past Abed and Troy and got into the kitchen where Shirley was beating a couple rotten ones with a baseball bat.

"Annie," Britta called to her, aiming her arrow at a rotten one and missing the shot.

Annie gasped and saw Britta's shoulder oozing with blood. She went over and started dragging her out of the room. Meanwhile Jeff was decapitating the remaining rotten ones until there weren't any more left.

"Britta," Jeff looked around after he killed the last one, "Annie?"

"I have Britta," Annie yelled from the other room, "I'm looking at her shoulder!"

"Abed, Troy," Jeff shouted, "still alive?"

"Yeah, we're both alive," Abed replied.

Jeff's eyes landed on Shirley, "You're not bitten?"

Shirley shook her head.

"Good," Jeff picked up a rotten one, "let's get these out."

Annie came back into the room after the group had cleaned the house of rotten ones, her face looking sullen.

"Annie? What's wrong," Shirley asked.

"It's Britta," Annie started, "that wound on her shoulder is a bite."

"No," Jeff didn't want it to be true.

"One of them bit her," Annie said, her voice remaining steady, "she doesn't have much time left. All we can do is say our goodbyes and one of us will have to…you know."

"I can't," Shirley said, picking up Ben, "I can't shoot the person who protected my son."

"I'm not able to kill a friend," Troy said, "a close friend."

"Same here," Abed said, "I can't do it."

"Well I'm not going to be the doctor and the executioner," Annie crossed her arms.

Everyone's eyes landed on Jeff, who sighed and hung his head.

"I'll do it."


End file.
